My Singing Monsters: Rebuilding the Monster World
My Singing Monsters: Rebuilding the Monster World (also known as MSM: RtmW, RtmW or MSM3) is a third game of the MSM/DoF series. And before you ask, NO. I'm not stealing Ben's idea. Plot After the Space Island meteor falls off the island, it crashes into Earth, killing all monster and plant life. Luckily, the monsters of Space Island and Comet Island survived, and started to rebuild the Monster World. Discovering new faces and reforming history, this will be a big adventure for monster-kind. Monsters Mammott Baby bio: "Mammott cubs are picky monsters. They usually force their songmates to give them their ordered food, their favorites being Amber covered with yellow frosting and Moon Cakes with a strawberry on the top & unwrapped chocolate bars as extra taste. Neverless, they are social and playful babies, always loving tickles on the toes." Adult bio: "A strong and mature Mammott adult is a luxurious creature. They sport hairy fur that makes them safe from cold weather, thus knowing them as the most warmest cold elemental in chilly regions. Only one problem though, they hate shoveling snow, so stay away from any close Mammotts while shoveling snowballs for your snowman." Element: Cold (Natural) Islands: The Home Planet, TBA (Level 15) Song: It sings "Bum" repeatdly in a raspy & bassy voice. Name origin: Mispelling of "Mammoth". Noggin Baby bio: "A Noggin pebble beats its head hardly while training for better percussion. Having a weak rock body that's still maturing over time, this chubby toddler accidentally hurts its head while tumbling and poking its eyes in its song. Good thing they are made of rock, for safe beats!" Adult bio: "Deeply in tune with the underground of the islands, a fully-grown Noggin echoes its bongo harmony over the beats of the monster chorus. Now being fully healthy and having a stronger stone body, let's just say this rocky bandmate doesn't hurt it's noggin. It's fine this monster has a dampening effect on its broad feet, otherwise the islands will shake rapidly over its percussive thumps!" Elements: Earth (Natural) Islands: The Home Planet, TBA (Level 10) Song: By patting its head, it makes the sound of bongo drums being played. Name Origin: Another word for head Tinker Baby bio: "Young Tinkers have mirror ribbons from Mirror Islands Tinker knows the meteor is coming so Tinkers are smart" Adult bio: "The Tinkers become more smart by using flutes" Elements: Rebreed Islands: The Home Planet, TBA (Level 10) Song: Uses flutes Name Origin: TBA Metsys Baby bio: "The Metsys Is a Arcade Machine with a joystick on the side" Adult bio: "After 28 years of development. Metsys's work as good" Elements: Arcade Islands: The Home Planet, TBA (Level 15) Song: Vocal Name Origin: System in reversed Potbelly Baby bio: "A little Potbelly seed is very adventurous. The two heads always walk towards many parts of the Home-Planet, surprisingly avoiding the risk of falling off the island. This curious monster's mind can explode with excitement about new discoveries, due to the wonders of the exploring it does. Needless to say, this monster really is opened with it's mind." Adult bio: "Growing the weeds has affected a mature Potbelly's life. Now tired of adventures, it has a increased mobility and lives stick-free. Liking peace, it walks slowly on what's called "bare-root". Interested in the monster chorus, this adult opens ups a ton of musical possibillities, going extra note while in-sync. Just avoid it's body leaves, or you'll be hit with the itchy case of poison-ivy!" Toe Jammer TBA Tweedle TBA Kayna TBA Who should come next? Double-element naturals Upbeat monsters (by Mantisboi and Ben) Single-element ethereals Wublins Wubbox G'joob and Yawstrich Islands The Home Planet TBA (Level 5) TBA (Level 10) TBA (Level 15) TBA (Level 20) TBA (Level 25) TBA (Level 30) Trivia TBA Credits Rebreed, Arcade, Comet, and Lure monsters owned by BenCategory:Games Category:My Singing Monsters: Rebuilding the Monster World